


Mating Season

by PleaseCallMeDarkblade



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Biting, Breeding, Cat, Erotic, Feline, Funny, Humiliation, Humor, Hybrids, Knot, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pet-play, Petplay, Weird, baby we aint nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel, bad pets, bareback, heat - Freeform, neko, pleasecallmedarkblade, studded penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseCallMeDarkblade/pseuds/PleaseCallMeDarkblade
Summary: In a world where human/animal hybrids are kept as companions mating season can be an interesting time.





	1. You gotta be kitten me!

 

The hybrids, a mix of human and animal DNA. They have mostly human bodies but instead of flat human ears they sprout the ears of whatever animal they are mixed with on top of their heads as well as a tail and blunt claws instead of nails.

All are male but some males come with extra internal organs which gives them the ability to become pregnant. Bitch Hybrids. A few times a year they come into heat where they are receptive to the mounting of male hybrids and able to become pregnant.

Scout, the house cat hybrid, is one such beast. He is nearing the end of his heatcycle and is desperate for satisfaction…but not like this. Not with a stranger.

Master had forced him into the car and driven him to this new place, a house so big it is nearly a mansion. Scout had tried to run away but the harness attached to the leash attached to the hand attached to the frowning Australian man holds him in place on the house porch.  

The front door pulls open to wash them in a puff of warm air, revealing a slender man in with some sort of ski mask on in addition to the nice suit he ears. He greets Master in casual tones and they enter the large house. As soon as the door is shut Scout is lowered to the floor, despite his protesting with a whine and trying to keep clinging to the Australian man who owns him.

“Sorry, he’s just a bit shy.” Master apologizes while peeling Scout off of him. Quickly the harness is removed off of him and shoved into the bag Master had brought along.

“It is no problem, Mr. Mundy, virgin bitches are usually pretty nervous their first breeding. By the time you pick him up on Monday he will be pregnant and calm.” The French man assures him.

“Well you have my number if anything goes wrong and I brought his food. He gets a cup in the morning and two at night. If he isn’t eating you can pour some milk over it so it becomes cereal. I fed him for tonight, already. I filed his claws down like you asked and I didn’t… breed him since he came into heat like you asked.” Scout can tell Master is nervous about whatever is going on. He curls up and sits on Master’s feet as he too feels anxious.

In contrast the Frenchman seems cool, as if he has been through this a few times before. “Oui oui, do not worry. Everything will be fine.”

Master rubs at the back of his head with his hand, “Are you sure it is safe? I have heard jaguars can be vicious..”

“The aggression is only with other jaguars. With lesser felines there will be no fight for dominance.”  

Master relaxes as he hears this. “Alright well I’ll leave you to it. But call me if anything-”

“Nothing will go wrong, I assure you.”

“Right, Right. Alright.” Master bends down to run his hand over Scout’s ears. “Be a good boy, Scout. I’ll be back in a few days, no worries.” Then he stands, says goodbye to the strange man and leaves.

The Frenchman closes the door then turns to Scout with a smile, “Well? It’s time for you to meet your mate, petit chat.”

The house is perfumed by the overwhelmingly masculine scent that Scout is not used to. A human might not smell a thing but he can smell a deep musky scent wafting through the air as if someone had a scentsy melt of the musky scent left on. The man starts walking off then stops in the middle of the hallway when he realizes the cat is not following him.

“Scout. Come.” Scout feels a jolt run through him from his training to obey when his name is said with a command. The facility trained the hybrids to obey their class names before they are sent off to their buyers. Reluctantly he crawls on his hands and knees over to the man and follows him as he leads down to lavishly decorated living room with large fireplace roaring with flames. The heads of massive beasts are mounted on the walls but these are ignored by him as his eyes fall to the center of the room.

Spread out on the rug before the fireplace is the source of the musky stench, this creature that appears to be crafted of the purest ebony, onyx, and even chocolate. A large, muscled dusky brown hybrid with black jaguar ears and long tail curled around his body. His dark skin and coat patterned with ebony rosette spots. His body is nude save for black silk boxers that cover his nether regions.

Scout gulps and presses himself back up against the Frenchman’s legs. This creature seems to have waves of intimidation rolling off of him even when he is sleeping! Suddenly Scout wants nothing more than to return home to Master where all of his toys are, where his warm bed waits for him, where Master would- The jaguar stirs and rises to his hands and knees in an effortless motion. His muscles like corded steel that ripples beneath his silky skin.

He turns a single brown eye to the smaller feline and Scout can see his other eye is milk white with a nasty scar going over it. Perhaps from a fight with another of his kind? Scout feels a shiver rack his body.

“Tavish, come meet the bitch you are to breed this week. It is a Scout class, this time.” The man walks over to the dark hybrid and bends down to gently pull down and off the silk boxers. Scout’s eyes widen as he sees the large cock and balls freed from the boxers, so large they made his own cock feel like pulling back inside his body from terror. When the clothing comes off a fresh wave of the stirring musk washes over where Scout sits still crouched in terror on the floor.

The man then takes the boxers and pats Scout on the head before walking away to another room, leaving Scout much too afraid to run after him.

They stare at each other a moment with the only sound the crackling of fireplace. Then Tavish stretches out so his muscles ripple beneath his skin like cords of steel and his body like seeming to not have any spare fat anywhere.

Scout feels his tail curled tight around him, his furry ears lowered and his body shaking. Tavish seems to be stretching out a bit more to show off before he saunters over to where Scout cowers. The boy sits there, shivering like leaf in the wind as first his head is sniffed by the large hybrid. He own keeps his eyes respectfully lowered away from the dominant male.

Tavish lowers his face down to sniff at Scout’s rump, shoving his nose rudely under Scout’s tail then inhaling a deep breath. Scout feels his warm breath on his naked ass. When the black Jaguar pulls his face up his upper lip is curled and his nose wrinkled as he tastes the scent of a bitch in heat. He gives a low rumble then shakes his head to his round ears flop around a bit then looks at Scout in his eyes.

They share a gaze for a moment and Scout feels as if the air has suddenly become too thick to breath in. And then Tavish walks away to gracefully lay belly down on his rug.

Scout is left along by the door in stunned silence.

Had… Had he just been rejected?! Rage and indignity rise up to replace the fear in his chest. A large and very handsome male had rejected him! HIM! Everyday his master told him how pretty and perfect he was and now this male had the gall to reject him as if he were a common stray mongrel! He feels every furry part of him fluff up to impossible size as he begins to glare at the stud with his ears flattening back into his hair.

Fine! If that was how he wanted to play then that is just FINE!

Scout sits there a moment then walks over to a room chair and jumps up into it. He settles into a curled ball on the chair, his fluffed up tail pulled over his face as he glares, the tip of the tail wagging in his frustration. He swears he sees the jaguar’s eye sneak open a crack and glint with amusement. If that dusky male wasn’t so large then Scout would have been very tempted to smack him right across the snoot.

He tried to sleep but the yearning ache burning between his legs would not allow it. Not when the heavy musk of a fully intact male is so close. The need to be bred, to become pregnant with many healthy kittens rises up in him like a raging inferno. He squirms around on the chair as he is unable to find a comfortable position before giving up and rolling off the chair.

The Frenchman had left the room door open so Scout crawls to the door, casting a final glance back at the snoring jaguar on the rug, then nudges the door open more and moves out. The house is dark and silent as it seems the man has gone to bed for the night. All the better for Scout to explore his house.

He sniffs around the kitchen floor but there are no dropped crumbs to lick up. Only moonlight entering through the windows with dust motes floating around.

He moves on to living room that is lit only by a single table lamp by the sofa. With a graceful leap is on the back of the sofa, sinking his fingers into the plush backing to keep his balance. Easy as pie. A small fluttering around the lamp attracts his attention.  Moths! Always a tasty treat.

Scout crouches down on his belly and moves to the end of the couch where the lamp sits on the end table with small white moths fluttering around the light. There it is! He is positive he can catch one. He assumes the pouncing position and waits until the moth lands on the lampshade. NOW! His human feet kick off the sofa but one foot slips and his body is sent off in the wrong direction. His back hits the wall white his front half keeps falling down behind the sofa to get wedged between the sofa and wall. When  he opens his eyes his body is aching and everything is dark.

It takes him a moment to understand that he is stuck upside down behind the sofa, his legs sticking up above the sofa in a very humiliating position. He huffs to himself. With a wiggle he gets nowhere. Another wiggle and he manages to get in deeper. Great. He huffs again and waits a moment as the terms of his confinement settle over him like a blanket.

It would seem it’s time to call for rescue.

He starts off with a small, pleading meow that is muffled by the sofa but this escalates for each moment longer that he is stuck. As he meows for help he begins to wiggle which only helps him get in so deep that his head presses against the floor. Around the time that he begins to accept that his life will end like this he feels a firm tugging on his tail.

His meowing his renewed with energy and he begins wiggling as he wonders what asshole would want to take advantage of him in his position. A warm breath on his leg makes him shiver. He hears a deep, chuffing growl from somewhere above him and can see the Jaguar looking down from on top of the sofa. He moves away and again Scout feels his tail being gently bitten and tugged on.

Oh great, first rejected and then rescued by the guy who rejected him!  He lets out a sorrowful meow as all he wants now is to go home.

He is surprised when he feels his body moving upwards. After some moving and wiggling, and accidentally kicking Tavish in the face, he starts moving his body to assist with the jaguar. With one great tug he pops out from behind the sofa with such force he falls backwards into the chest of the ebony male. Tavish looks smug.

Frustrated by that look Scout can take no more! He slaps the other across his face and the smug look is replaced with burning anger and Scout feels his blood run chill at the sight. What was he thinking attacking the savage male?! The male leans over him for what Scout can only assume is to rip his throat out with his teeth. Before he has time to even understand what he is doing  Scout leaps off the sofa and sprints down the hall fast than anyone moving on their hands and knees has a right to move but he can head heavy movement not far behind him.

In a panic he turns into the room with the fireplace then stops as he realizes there is no escape from this room other than the door he came in from. Turning he sees the jaguar in the doorway, his muscled bulk illuminated by the flickering light of the fire. Seeing his prey is trapped the large male saunters smoothly across the room to Scout. His musk is nearly overwhelming in the heated room.

Scout looks up at Tavish. The share a gaze for a moment then the smaller feline leans forward the blow his breath over the larger’s face. The ache of needing to be bred. The terror of being chased. The instinctual desire to procreate. They all melt together into a hormonal cocktail that causes his skin to flush and his tail to lift higher.

The large male steps forward with one hand on the floor and his head raised up high. He places a gentle but dominating bite on Scout’s neck, as if claiming him. Scout arches his neck in pleasure and wishes the bite would last longer. His fingers sink into the plush carpet beneath them. The jaguar rumbles and nuzzles his face on Scout’s neck as he moves in so close his muscled chest presses on Scout’s shoulder.

Yes, Scout knows this is what he needed. He rubs his head affectionately on Tavish’s as he breaths deep his scent. The larger presses more love bites down Scout’s naked back along his spine and stop when he reaches his tail. Then he moves his face under the tail and Scout lifts it up higher. He doesn’t know he is getting into position until he feels his face press onto the floor with his ass raised up and his tail cocked to the side.

He whimpers as a warm tongue slips around his entrance. This was too much! It felt too good! He squirms on the carpet while desperate panting mews escape him while that tongue cleans him for what feels like a teasing eternity. Once Tavish is happy that his mate is ready to be bred he stops his licking.

Scout glances back and up at the larger male behind him. He knows he must be a sight to see on the floor with his ass in the air, his tail curled over his back and his ass red and needing to be filled. His small cock hard enough to use as a weapon by now. Tavis behind him with his hands resting on Scout’s hips. Scout gives a soft, questioning meow up at him. Surely that can’t be it!

Tavish smirks at him. He moves forward to place hands on either side of Scout and then on top of Scout’s hands. Scout feels something hard and blunt pressing insistently at his all to hungry entrance. He feels Tavish rumble a pleased sound deep in his chest from on top of Scout’s back. He licks the smaller male’s neck then quick a snake striking he bites down on the neck while jerking his hips to shove his thick cock inside of Scout.

Scout yowls out in mixed agony and pleasure.  He presses his ass back into the rhythmic humping of the male until Tavish is fully sheathed inside of his hot ass. He has never felt so filled in such a pleasing way, before. It felt as natural as anything ever could and some part of him hopes it never ends. Everytime Tavish moves his studded cock rubs wonderfully on Scout’s inner walls so sensitive to every move and feeling. The male on his back acting as his mate fills him with complete attraction and suddenly he feels very silly for ever having feared the alpha stud. He finds that he loves the feeling of hot breath on his neck, the sound of grunting, the feeling of powerful hips on his ass pushing that wonderful cock deeper and deeper inside of him.

His neck hurts but it is nothing compared to the pleasure of being bred. For hours into the night they mate repeatedly, falling apart only to lay in a panting heap of bodies to catch their breaths. When they are thirsty they go to get a drink together in the kitchen then again mate in there, noisy and yowling without a care about what anyone else thinks to their procreation.

For the rest of the night nothing else matters.

The next few days follow the same pattern with both of them spending very little time eating and sleeping. Several times Scout paws  Tavish awake from his exhausted slumber to get him mate with him, again.

By the final day they act as if they are a mated pair that was always meant to be. They sleep together in a snuggling pile in front of the crackling fire. A small growl from his mate rouses Scout from his blissful slumber.

“Well would you look at that. Pretty as a picture together.” Master’s voice fills the room and Scout lifts up his head to peer at the tall Australian man.

“Did you have any doubt? Now, about payment.” The Frenchman and Master hand over paperbills while Scout nuzzles his face into the round ear of the jaguar mate.

“Yeah I have it here.”

“And I believe we agreed on pick of the litter?”

“Ah yeah if there are more than one you will get a pick.” Master takes out his harness and Scout knows it’s time to go home. “Come on, Scout. You ready to go home?”

Scout is not ready but cannot disobey an order with his name. He slowly stands up, stretches out languidly, then crawls over to Master.

He sees his mate looking back at him and appearing not too pleased that his new mate is leaving but is not surprised either. In a week or so a new one would come to be bred and the fun would begin anew.

 

 


	2. Knot What Was Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engineer and Soldier get to know each other a little better. Some mild Medic/Soldier.

He wasn’t ready to be bred, yet, but that did not stop Soldier from trying. The bitch is so close to being in standing heat Soldier knows by instinct alone it will be soon.  The handsome Golden Retriever hybrid has been friends with the Collie Engineer ever since their masters met while on a walk one fateful day.  Soldier is pleased the humans get along as well as he and Engineer do. The masters had agreed to leave them at Soldier’s home to ensure as many natural matings between the two as possible.

For most of the week the bitch had been grouchy and not receptive to Soldier trying to mount him. A growls and snarling teeth anytime he got too close to Engineer’s naked ass so he is forced to admire the sweet scent of heat from a distance.

Late in the night during a warm Spring evening Engineer had gotten up from his soft dog bed to get a drink of water and as he had his head lowered to the bowl Soldier had taken his chance at the exposed ass presented to him. So round and succulent it seemed to beckon him. Engineer is too busy lapping up water with his blunt human tongue to notice the stud creeping up behind him.

Soldier got one hand on Engineer’s hips when his mate whirls around on him, snapping and snarling in anger. Soldier has reared back to get out of the way of those snapping teeth. He gives a low rumble of irritation at Engineer but his mate simply grumbles back and stalks off to go lay back down in his open dog crate.

Frustrated, Soldier crawls off to Master’s room and paws at the door.  The German medic sometimes lets him mate with him  when Engineer is not around so maybe he will get some relief tonight. The door opens into the dark room and Master does not seem to even know the hybrid in his room until Soldier is on his bed with him, standing over him on all fours. One hand and one leg on each side of the sleepy man.

Master groans and rolls over, blinking as he looks up at the hybrid in mild surprise. “Soldier..? What is it?”

In reply Soldier wags his tail and gives a small thrust of his erection towards Master. His eyes gleam with excitement.

“Ah… So that’s what’s got you up at this hour..” Master coos and his hand reaches up between Soldier’s thighs to gently caress his hard cock then the sagging balls behind it. Soldier thrusts at the hand with a whimper, his tail wagging faster. From the corner of the room the pet doves mummer inside their covered cage.

Master leans up to plant a kiss on Soldier’s head. “I’m sorry, my handsome boy, not tonight. You must save all that for when your mate is ready. Go to bed.” He sighs and rolls over with his cover pulled around him.

Soldier whines again but this time Master ignores him. He tries gently pawing at Master but this only angers the German, “I told you no. Soldier, get down. Go away.”

Soldier perks his ears at his name then lays then back and hangs his head at being scolded. He slowly slips off the bed and walks to the door, pausing at the threshold to glance back but Master is already back asleep. So much for that plan.

He nearly runs right into Engineer who had been standing just outside the room. Soldier wags his tail a little at the bitch hybrid and gives him a hopeful look. Engineer comes close and moves his head to give a hard nudge at Soldier’s shoulder which causes the Retriever to brace his hands apart and rumble in confusion. Engineer seems to be amused by this reaction and his tail wags high above his back as if his former irritation has melted away.

Engineer then turns and starts trotting to the den with Soldier tailing along behind him as a shadow. But then to Soldier’s irritation Engineer picks up Soldier’s favorite toy in his mouth as if it is his own, the purple squeaky raccoon gives a few squeaks and Engineer looks slyly over at Soldier. The stud bristles up and the fine hair on his back hackles up at this great disrespect.  

That’s not his toy! Engineer should know this by now! Soldier marches over to the other and firmly takes one paw of the raccoon toy in his teeth. The bitch needs to learn that he can only play with his own toys! He gives the toy a tug but Engineer keeps his teeth clamped around it and instead of letting go Engineer gives the toy a harder tug as if wanting to take it away from Soldier. Of all the nerve! He cannot not let this disrespect continue!

Soldier growls and Engineer eagerly growls back. The scent of bitch in heat is thick in the air but knowing he cannot mate with the Collie or Master or anyone only makes Soldier more determined to get his toy back.

He tugs. Engineer tugs. He tugs harder. So does Engineer. Eventually they are at an impasse with each pulling equally hard on the poor raccoon toy when suddenly there is a tearing sound and the arm of the raccoon pops off with white fluff spilling onto the floor.

They stare in shock at the mess and then Soldier spits out the dismembered arm with a snarl towards Engineer. The other slowly stops wagging his tail as he watches Solider sulk off to his own crate where he flops down with a heavy sigh.

Engineer pauses a moment, his eyebrows wrinkling together a moment before he starts to creep over to the crate but Soldier huffs and turns away from him.

He whines softly and gets only a rumble in return. Engineer drops the body of the stuffed raccoon outside the crate then backs up. Soldier stares at the broken toy then slowly reaches over to his clumsy hand and paws the toy into the crate with him where he nuzzles his head sadly on it.

He looks up at Engineer who wags his tail with an encouraging look on his face. How could Soldier stay grumpy at such a face?

He looks about his comfy crate where he is safe and happy then looks back towards the smaller male. His own golden tail thumps behind him and slowly he moves himself out of his crate towards his mate like a bear exiting their hibernation cave.

Engineer waits until Soldier is close then talks off running for the backdoor then throws himself out the doggy door to the yard. Soldier huffs at this show of silliness but follows him out into the night.

There grass is thick underneath his hands and knees but he still shivers with the chill air and wishes he had his walking clothes on. Being naked inside is fine and good indoors but outside it can be unpleasant when it’s chilly. Engineer does not seem to mind the cold and is standing under the ornamental maple tree by the whitewashed wooden fence. Silvery moonlight dapples down through the red leaves over him as he waits for Soldier to come closer.  The scent of night blooming flowers is carried on the wind but none of it is as sweet as the smell of bitch in heat.

Soldier takes his time to stalk around the perimeter of their yard and piss on the corners to let any other male hybrids that this is HIS territory. He kicks back the grass a few times with his toes before marching to where Engineer stands on all fours, watching him with intelligent eyes. As Soldier comes in close Engineer presses a lick on his cheek as his fluffy tail wags and by result fans the scent of bitch in season over him.

Soldier closes his eyes and breaths in deep the wonderful scent, savoring it like some people savor a fine wine. Engineer seems to have an amused look on his human face as he gazes back at the stud, his stud. Playfully he nibbles on Soldier’s ear then swings his hips around towards him. His naked ass is held tantalizingly close to Soldier and for a moment he wonders if this is a trap like when his toy got broken. He takes a step close to Engineer.

Engineer whines softly and lowers his head, his tail lifts up and over to the side to reveal his pink hole puckered and swollen with heat but still virgin tight. Soldier presses his face in close to breath deep his favorite smell then he laps at the tender hole with his tongue to taste the flavor of the bitch. Now this is more like it! Engineer shivers from the tongue rasping over his most sensitive place and his tail lifts higher.

Soldier keeps licking it until it is as clean as he can make it. The bitch gives a surprised yelp but also seems to be pleased when that human tongue that prods at his anus slips in as Soldier sloppily cleans him inside and out. Engineers fingers claw the grass as his breath comes in lusty panting.

All too quickly the tongue stops working and he glances back at Soldier behind him. The stud looks back and wags his tail and puts his hands on Engineer’s hips. With a powerful movement Soldier is fully mounted on top of him, his hands and forearms tightly clasping the bitch by his hips so he cannot get away even if he wanted to.  Engineer wobbles a bit beneath him but quickly adjusts his legs and arms to balance the extra weight.

When Soldier is balances so his hot breath spills over Engineer’s nape and ears he tries a few test humps and angles his hips to point his eager erection a little to the side and up until he feels the blunt tip press on the puckered hole. Bullseye!

The bitch squirms around under him but a deep warning growl  from Soldier orders him back to obedience.  Engineer whines happily as the head of Soldier’s cock is pushed in to his virgin ass, his inner walls twitch around the hard intrusion but Soldier dutifully humps into him until his cock is fully inside. The bitch shivers again but once he feels he is fully penetrated he winningly submits to breeding, he even seems to enjoy as much as Soldier does  as he leans back against the thrusting cock.

Soldier presses his  cheek on his mate’s sturdy back as he thrusts his cock against Engineer’s slick inner cavern. He loves how wonderfully hot it feels inside of Engineer, how smooth and silky everything feels on his cock  with his fast thrusting. His tail raises up as he is filled with the knowledge that he is the alpha male, the top dog around. He isn’t sure how he knows but he is certain it must be true. He is the strongest, bravest, and most chivalrous stud around! No other stud could compete with his greatness or fertility!

His entire body is rocked as the best orgasm he has had shudders through his body like a tidal wave washing pleasure over and through him.  A howl is torn from his throat as his deepest thrusts into the bitch’s all too willing body milk the seed from his cock. He hears another howl rise up to join his own as Engineer’s body clenches on him to help pull every last drop of hot cum out.

 Soldier keeps howling long and proud as he becomes lost, drowned in a sea of bliss where only Engineer and himself exist with their bodies tangled together in the most primal of ways. His senses come back slowly like waking up from a long nap.

Soldier finds that he is draped over his mate and panting into the morning air as the first deep blue blush of dawn paints the sky. He slides backwards off his mate then yelps in pain as there is a tug on his penis. He freezes all movement as he glances down at his groin to see he is still connected to the bitch by his cock.

Engineer looks over his shoulder at Soldier, seeming to be more shocked by the yelp then the fact that they are tied ass-to-penis. He even seems as if he enjoyed being knotted like this and wags his tail as he smirks back at his mate.

Master had never allowed Soldier to tie himself when they mated in his human bed. He had always shoved Soldier off after they had their fun then would gently mummer to him and massage the swollen cock until it went down to normal size. This is all new and slightly unsettling to Soldier.

If Engineer tried to take off running or decided to attack Soldier he seriously injure Soldier’s tender cock or his own swollen hole that keeps the penis locked inside him. However worries are set to rest as Engineer snuggles up close to him with his head nuzzled under Soldier’s chin. They lay back in the plush bed of grass to look up at the dusky sky together. What was he ever worried about? He has the best mate in the world!

After his cock is down to normal size they try to mating again and this time things go much better.

 

 


	3. The Mane Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeavyxMedic some mild Classic HeavyxMedic.  
> Some violence.

In the night lit pasture the two horse hybrids circle each other in a delicate communication that expresses their shared joy.

It was a dance and a song all at once. The had watched each other from afar with admiring looks shared between them but never before had they been able to meet each other face-to-face. Until now.

The lithe German warmblood hybrid was the picture of perfection with his dark mane finally free of the neat braids he typically sports and his smooth skin washed to sterile perfection. The Russian heavy draft hybrid had watched his lover from a distance for too long as the humans worked the German over high jumps and obstacle courses a typical weak human could have no hope of moving through.

Misha had waited. Even when they temporarily took his love off to shows he waited because he knew they would always return. He waited when they trained him daily. He was patient.

But then they brought the strange silver dappled stud in and he could wait no more.

He never was a jumping horse, his kind of draft hybrid was used to pull rickshaw type carts for humans, and even if he tried he could rip his own belly open in a fatal injury or break one of his legs. He is large but thick in a way that takes away his agility. His kind are the strongest of all the hybrids, almost as strong as full draft horse, but they are not jumping champions.

 The German had squealed and kicked at the strange stallion and tried to get away, the humans had called for hobbles and unpleasant restraints to keep his legs still so the breeding could take place.

Anger rose in the Russian’s heart like an erupting volcano and he could taste his own rage inside of him.

Misha had snorted, paced his pasture fence, called out to the warmblood only to get a frightened whinny in return as they forced his love to kneel on the dirt. They shoved a spreader bar between his knees and forced his tail to the side so he presented a pretty picture to the strange stud. He looked helpless.

The horrible stud was led to the German and Misha could see the vile creature already had an erection for the defenseless bitch. The monster had kneeled down on all four, bent over the German with his tongue out to lick over his ear. The warmblood had let out a crying squeal for help.

That was all Misha knew as the wooden fence exploded into shattered bits of wood around him as his body bursts through it. The humans scream in fear as he charged towards them but the strange stud paid them no attention as he positioned his cock on the German’s presented asshole. He reared back ready to breed the German, only to look very surprised as he is bowled five feet back across the arena floor. His body  had tumbled and rolled from the force of the surprise attack.

The Russian glared down at him, nostrils flaring in his rage as he towers protectively over his prone lover. The humans panic around like ants on a kicked hill as each tries to either get away or find something to control the situation.

The grey stallion got back onto his feet with a loud snort of frustration. He is a large breed as well but older than Misha, his halter a shining blue and his mane as well as tail a silver-grey. His gave his thick neck a shake then galloped towards the Russian who wasted no time lunging into a run to meet the monster head on.

Their huge bodies crashed together with an audible crack that made the humans around wince just to hear. It was now too dangerous for any of them to remain in the area where two large stallions battle each other so they watched from the sidelines.

The cries of his German lover spurred Misha on in the fight against the older male. His teeth snapped at the other only to feel the grey’s booted foot stomp down on his own bare one. He roared out and pawed his powerful fist towards the other then is rewarded to feel it smash onto the grey’s face.

The grey stumbled back with blood tricking from his nose in a steady vermillion stream. The grey seemed to be thinking over something as he stood back with his large chest heaving out labored breaths. Then he took off galloping but not going towards Misha, he altered his course towards the prone bitch in heat still bound helplessly on the ground.

Misha yelled out his fury in a bellowing neigh as he raced after him but he is not fast enough to save his love.

The grey had bitten the German by his nape and started to drag him towards the electric fence, something all equine hybrids know to avoid. As foals they are taught to respect and beware the shock fences.

The vile stallion tossed the helpless German onto the fence and watched with sadistic pleasure as he screamed and withered in pain. It takes a second for the German to wiggle away so he is not touching the fence anymore but by then he has already gotten a large dose of electricity. He lays whimpering and pale on the ground.

Heavy arrives just a heartbeat too late. Horror rises up to war with his anger that goes from burning to brittle cold. He paused to sniff at the pathetic form of his burned lover. The German gave a weak cry.

Misha raised up his eyes so they locked with the smug gaze of the grey stallion, seeming to dare him into action. Misha raised his body up to his full height.

The old stud didn’t even had time to cry out as he is slammed into the electric fence with the full weight of the Russian. The electricity is a thousand white hot snakes moving under Misha’s skin yet he kept his foe shoved against the fence even as his own vision started to go black around the edges. He heard screams around him when the smell of burning meat assaulted his senses.

The eyes of the greyroll back in his head, his jaw hanging open as his body jumps and twitches with the merciless current.  The last thing Misha sees before the darkness claims is the glassy eyes of the stud focused on nothing with his hands on his throat.

 

* * *

 

He awoke in his stall. The straw beneath him was fresh and clean and there was a human staring at him. The vet.  On the opposite of the stall lay the German, hooked up to many tubes and smelling thickly of medicine. Everyone around them is silent.

Slowly heavy got on all fours then winced, every inch of him hurt and his skin felt tight and hot from the burns. He forced himself to trudge past the grim humans to where his lover lies on a thin sheet draped over the straw, appearing to be sleeping. His breath washes over the German as he sniffs him all over with his face coming last.

He whickers gently at the smaller.

Nothing. His love lays there with his eyes still squeezed shut and his mouth pulled in a tight line.

One of the humans lays a hand on his shoulder and mutters some comforting words to him but he pays no attention to them. He whickers again, louder and longer.

Still his mate lays without any signs of movement.

The humans pull on his halter with more comforting words. They try to lead him from the stall but he refuses to be led away. He pulls towards his love but he is weak from the fight and they hold firm to him. There are more hands on his halter, now. They start pulling him towards the stall door.

The Russian snorts and tries to shake his head free. He gives a final short whinny that filters through the dim stable like a sob. Caring hands give him a pat on the shoulder with a tug on his halter.

Misha felt his legs turned to mush and a horrible lead feeling came over his entire body. His ears and tail drooped down low as his face became a reflection of the human faces around him when he reluctantly started accept the inevitable.

The humans has him at the door when there is the sound of rustling behind him.

One of the human females gasped. In their shock Heavy shakes them off and turns around to stare at the frail figure that had stood up on hands and knees, shaking like a newborn foal trying to stand for the first time.  The German lets out a soft neigh to him.

The Russian rushes over to him and for a moment they touch noses, breathing warm breaths on each other as they let their relief to see the other known. There is more nuzzling, nickering, and cuddling before they lay back down in the thick bed of straw together as two exhausted forms bound by love.

It had taken weeks for them both to recuperate enough to be back to normal. The old stud had been taken back home to his own farm. Apparently this was his last breeding and due to his bad behavior he was going to be retired and gelded.

The humans seemed to have agreed that the best stud for the warmblood was to be the Russian draft in their own backyard.

And so every night after their exercise routines and they are cooled off they are released into their private pasture together where they look over the city night lights in the valley below.  The lights glittering in the darkness like stars.

And so they perform their dance together with their toned bodies circling around each other, silky tails flowing around in the breeze. Their eyes locked in a shared idea that they both agree will be mutually pleasurable.

The German leads the larger Russian to a nice spot where they like to enjoy the view together. It is here that he and his mate lie down on the grass. His tail lifts up and over away from his waiting entrance that releases the delicious smell of bitch in heat.

There is a muffled grunting as their bodies connect from the Russian’s hard cock sinking inside of him, so large that it took a few tries to get it inside.

Then there is a pause as he Russian leans down to give his mate’s ear a kiss and there is a muttered rumble of pleasure from the German between his arms. His hips buck back on the thick cock and they begin a rocking pace that is gentle yet touches all the right places for them both.

They move as one for what feels like many pleasant hours until the draft feels the German under him start shivering  and give a small needy whinny that pushes him over the edge he had been trying so hard to avoid moments before.

The Russian groans deeply as he shoves his manhood in as deep as he can into his lover where he can spray his hot seed into that untainted cavern. His own body shakes as he gets lost in shared bliss.

They nuzzle more as they continue the embrace for a few moments longer. The night is still young and they know there will be plenty more matings to come for them.

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I want to say thank you to all of my wonderful kudo droppers and comment leavers on my earlier story "Bad Pets". I appreciate each and every reviewer that I get and without your help these stories would have been half formed mush left in my brain and if you enjoy this collection of stories then feel free to leave me a kudo or kind comment. If people are interested in more of these erotic pet stories then I will continue with other stories of characters from "Bad Pets" and maybe even some new characters or role reversals. Who knows? Anything could happen!


End file.
